Kickin' it- Disney fairies style
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Just like the title. Kim is a very rare talent, just read the story! i'm not very good at summaries.
1. Arrival

Okay everyone! You all know me from my other stories, so this is a new one that I've been dying to write. Hope you enjoy it! P.s This is in memory of Pixie Hollow, the online virtual world that got closed on the 19th of September 2013. If you were a fairy or sparrowman there, just like me (fairy), DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS!

Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered how nature gets it's glow? Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go? Well, it's alll the work of fairies! They live in a special place called Pixie Hollow. Fairies of different talent practice thier magic for the change of the seasons.

(The setting opens up to show some fairies and animals sitting around as the story teller, Lyria, tells her tale)

"Gather around dear friends and listen to my tale! I am Lyria. And I've come to tell you a very special story of magic and adventure!This is a story but of many chapters. A new arrival comes, a special one. The rarest talent of them all, but will she master them? And now, our story begins.

(It slowly moves up to the dark sky where a trail of pixie dust spells out 'Kimberly, the rainbow talent')

Back on the mainland, a woman and her husband are getting ready to leave their home (P.S this is not Seaford. It is London).

"Annabell! The taxi is leaving!" shouted the man

"I know but who will take care of the baby?" asked Annabell

"Just leave Rosie take care of her. We must leave right away! It's getting dark!" yelled the man as he went out of the woman just sighed and went over to Rosie's side

"Now Rosie, I want you to take care of your baby sister. Don't let anything happen to her. Okay?"

"Yes mother." replied Rosie

"Now, Off I go. Love you"

"Love you too" said Rosie as she went out of the house. Rosie went to the baby lying in a cradle. She hovered her head over her "Hello there little one. I'm your big sister and I'm assigned to take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you." The baby smiled

"Do you like your cradle? It has many toys on it. Like for instance, this one is a flower. Flowers have good smells. This is a hammer, hammer are really dangerous. This is a raindrop, of course you'll see lots of rain when you grow up. this is the sun, it's really hot in real life. This is a tornado, tornados are bad! Why is it even here? This is a snowflake, they're really COOL!" finshed Rosie "Here's your teddy bear" Rosie handed the bear over to the baby who clutched to it. Rosie started spinnig the thingy on her cradle and went to bed. The baby watched as the thingy kept moving in circles and she laughed in amusement. There was a gust of wind that blew the windows open and blew some dandelion seeds from a plamt pot. The seeds flew around and away from the house. Some went one way and was never seen again, but one in particular kept on flying. It reached high into the sky and went to the second star on the right, which is the way to Neverland. It flew down to the heart of Neverland, which is Pixie Hollow, leaving a trail of laughter behind it. A young fast-flying fairy saw the dandelion seed and went to guide it safely to the pixie dust tree.

"There's something odd about this one" said the fast flying fairy. Indeed there was. The dandelion seed was glowing brightly! "could it be another one? There's only one way to find out." She used the power of the wind to gently pull the dandelion seed to the tree. As she moved with the seed, the lights of fairy houses were lit and they saw the new arrival on it's way. They all got ou of their houses and flew to the pixie dust tree, waiting for the new arrival to come. The fast flying fairy got close to the pixie dust tree and used wind to flip it over. She managed to get it to the platform on the pixiedut tree and landed it. She went over to the rest of the fast flying fairies present and a dust keeper came with a cup of pixie dust in his hands. He gently ppoured the pixie dust onto the seed and slowly, it started to develop into a young fairy. She sat up and looked around. Everyone started saying 'hi' and 'hello' and other greetings

"Hello?" said the young fairy

Then came the Ministers of the seasons, along with three glowing balls of pixie dust which collided to present Queen Clarion as she flew down to the new arrival.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer. Happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie hollow young one. I hope you had a great journey" said Queen Clarion

"I...guess so." said the young fairy

"Now let's see what we can do about those wings." said Queen Clarion as she walked to the fairy's wings and pulled it up. She held the fairy's hand for guidance as the fairy began to flap her wings and float. Queen Clarion threw her up and the fairy was able to fly and she floated down

Lucky fairy! Well, review!


	2. Talents

**Hey y'all. Make sure you review please!**

Chapter 2

"Now for the important part." announced Queen Clarion. She waved her hand to one side and a bunch of podiums appeared. She looked at some fairies and nodded. A fairy from each talent brought a talent symbol each.

"What are these?" asked the young fairy

"They will help you choose your talent." replied Queen Clarion

"But...how will I know which one is mine?"

"You'll know" she said (Queen Clarion).The young fairy walked towaards the talent symbols and looked back at Queen Clarion who gestured her to go on. The fairy walked to a flower, the symbol of the garden talents. And the queriest of things happened. The flower rose up and glowed. So did the light, water, hammer, snowflake, tornado and the egg. They came closer together and collided which formed a wand with a star on it. The wand flew over ot the fairy who was starting to get other fairies and sparrowmen watched with anxiety as the faity reached out to touch it. As she made contact with it, the wand glowed brighter than ever. It finally stopped glowing and the fairy was now holding the wand fully. The crowd cheered as her talent was made known to them.

"Go get Layla (OC)" said Queen Clarion

** Ya ya I know. Really short. I'm so sorry for that.**


End file.
